freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Chapter 010
Elizabeth Mably II is the ninth chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, final chapter of Zero Volume 2 and final chapter of the Elizabeth Mably Trilogy. Summary On a boat, the pseudo-Pandora are in scuba gear, holding their helmets. Park Se-Mi is ever screaming, but this time only to give instructions to her platoon on their last training exercise. They are to plant an Anti-Nova bomb in some rubble underwater. She loudly adds that none of them have dropped out in these past six weeks. While Rachel is shaking, Elizabeth Mably calms her and is relieved that this training is almost over. At the control center, a Pandora scientist relays the exact details of the mission. There are four groups of three girls and all of them will have three minutes to plant their bomb. Afterwords, the bomb will set off in eight minutes. Rising to the surface will be the end of the exercise, and all of them have twenty minutes of oxygen in their scuba tanks. Without a hitch, all four teams are able to plant their bombs, but Rachel oddly dozes off for a moment. Se-Mi activates the bombs. The girls begin to rise to the surface, but Rachel dozes off again. As Rachel comes too she pushes down something while swimming up. Metal pipes begin collapsing around her. Instructor Park begins to hear the team's distress and demands a response from Elizabeth. Rachel has been caught between two pipes, and Elizabeth wants to save her. Elizabeth and Nicole, the other teammate, are instructed to leave Rachel. Nicole quickly moves to the surface while Rachel cannot help but beg Elizabeth not to leave her. Elizabeth plans to move the pipe herself. Se-Mi is quick to assume her scuba hear and save her cadets though very angry Elizabeth insists on disobeying her. Park draws her double bladed lance Volt Weapon Savaging Longius, which shreds the pipes, freeing Rachel. The girls take to the surface immediately; however, destroying the pipes caused the debris to destroy the timer. The bomb is about to explode. Park grabs onto her cadets and performs a Double Accel to beat the explosion to the surface. The explosion causes a chain reaction and the other bombs explode prematurely. Park throws her cadet high out of the water with her inhuman strength. The explosion causes a geyser of water to burst up, but everyone is safe. Everyone worries for their platoon leader and Elizabeth uses her remaining oxygen to go find her and drag her to the surface. However, Park's Pandora-enhanced body and Volt Textures can survive an explosion. She's visibly unharmed and grabs onto a tearing GM 160, who is astonished that her platoon leader is alive. Instructor Park again insists that this cadet is incredibly stubborn. At the end of the six weeks, all of the girls are dressed in their cadet uniforms, and they have passed their training in a final farewell ceremony as they will soon be sent to Genetics. Hilda spots Park, who is not sending off her cadets. Hilda chuckles at the fact that Park is a demon instructor, whose cadets hate her, but she regularly gets handwritten mail from her former trainees. While Elizabeth is walking to find Park, she overhears Hilda tells Park to stop beating herself up over the death of her first platoon. Park insists that it was her fault and that she will never forget their pointless deaths two years ago at the 8th Nova Clash. She believes that her inexperience and naivete cost those girls their lives as she did not train them on the true despair that could be wrought on the battlefield. Park believes that all the hate mail she receives is proof that she trained those girls well as they are alive and strong enough to keep writing her with all that hate. Elizabeth decides not to approach her instructor. Instead, she glares at her instructor and fervently agrees that Park Se-Mi is a violent woman worthy of absolute contempt. Therefore she too will write to the demon woman every year to prove that she, a piece of garbage, is still proudly alive. Elizabeth's glare then turns into a salute toward Instructor Park. Event Notes *Elizabeth advances from boot camp to the main academy of Genetics. See also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters